Traición
by CamBludi85
Summary: Isabella Swan escapa de Phoenix después de una gran traición: el amor de su vida y su madre teniendo sexo. ¿Qué pasaría si después de 7 años Isabella y Edward se vuelven a ver? ¿Qué haría Edward, quién aún ama a SU Bella, al ver que esa chica insegura y tímida desapareció? ¿Y si Isabella sólo guarda odio y rencor hacia Edward y su madre? Todos Humanos.
1. Prologo

**Declaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**Traición**

**.**

_Prólogo:_

Isabella Swan escapa de Phoenix y de la casa de su madra cuando el día de su graduación encuentra a su madre y su novio teniendo sexo.

—Hay cosas que definitivamente no quiero recordar, y una de ellas es tu rostro y tu grito al llegar al orgasmo con mi madre cabalgándote —exclamó mirándolo fríamente.

—Pero, Bella, te fuiste y ni siquiera dejaste que te explicara —dijo él con dolor en su mirada, una que la mujer ignoró con frialdad.

Isabella levantó una mano elegantemente, deteniendo lo que para ella era pura mierda.— Edward, si en ese entonces me fui sin pedir alguna explicación, siete años después mucho menos. Así que simplemente has como si nunca me hubieras visto de nuevo, así lo haré yo —sin decir más, y dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca, se dio la vuelta y llegó al lado de un hombre que a Edward no le tomó mucho identificar.

_"Jacob"_ —pensó con ira y dolor contenido.

No lo dejaría pasar, la recuperaría o moriría en el intento, aunque estaba inclinado por la idea de morir, porque él nunca se perdonaría así mismo el caer en el error y tener sexo con la madre de su novia, a la cual tanto amó y continua amando.

No se rendiría, aún cuando Isabella lo odiaba.

* * *

Hola chicas, este no es mi primer fic, pero si el primero que publico, espero que les guste mucho, ya empece el primer capitulo sera genial.

Tengo twitter para las que quieran tener adelanto, avisos o preguntas del fic. CamilaTPattz85

allí dejare uno que otro adelanto.

Gracias a las que con solo el prologo comentan y me ponen en sus favoritos y en alertas, eso es lo que mas agradece una escritora, tanto novata como experimentada.

sin mas que decir, muchas gracias.

Cam


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Traición.**

Capítulo 1:

Personajes famosos, y no tan influyentes en el área de la medicina, se encontraban en el baile anual que celebra el Mount Sinaí Medical Center de New York, en el cual conmemoran los avances de la medicina y de los médicos que la ejercían.

Isabella Swan, consciente que sería galardonada por ser la graduada más joven en el área de cardiología en la historia del hospital, estaba impasible.

Hace siete años estaría comiéndose las uñas de los nervios al tener que hablar frente a un montón de personas, y más aún si estas eran importantes. Pero ahora se tomaba todo fríamente calmada.

—Definitivamente la gente y las situaciones nos obligan a cambiar, que ironía —se decía en su mente.

—No puedo creer que estés tan calmada, Bella. Yo estaría muriendo de los nervios y emoción.

—Jake, me esforcé por llegar a donde estoy y me siento contenta, pero no _muerta de la emoción _—dijo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues, espero que nos menciones en las pocas palabras que estás obligada a decir, Bells.

En ese momento sí se emocionó.

Su padre y Jacob eran las únicas personas con las que no estaba siempre alerta y constantemente tensionada. Estaba parada con mucha fortaleza gracias a ellos.

—Ellos son mi fortaleza —se repitió en la mente.

Gracias al apoyo de ambos estaba donde quería, los necesitaba más de lo que ellos la llegarían a necesitar.

—Papá, que bueno que llegaste, me estaba preocupando. —dijo abrazada a la cintura de Charlie con un imperceptible puchero.

—Pero ya llegué, cariño, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —era cierto.

Su hija había pasado por mucho dolor y aún se estremecía y se empequeñecía su corazón al recordar los meses posteriores a su graduación, y del fatídico día en que ella se rompió o cuando la rompieron.

—Bueno, señoras y señores, daremos inicio a esta fantástica velada, comenzando por un merecido aplauso al Gobernador; por su ayuda económica para actualizar los equipos de neurocirugía y cardiología. —dijo el director del hospital, Aro Vulturi, sobre el escenario del auditorio, que fue adaptado y ambientado para la realización del baile anual—. Este año ha estado lleno de sorpresas que enorgullecen al país, al hospital y a mí; ya que aquí realizó las prácticas de cardiología la doctora más joven de la ciudad, y a la cual estoy muy orgulloso de tener entre el personal. Que suba, por favor, Isabella Swan al escenario.

Bella respiró hondo, besó a su padre y su mejor amigo en la mejilla y con una suave sonrisa subió, con un poco de dificultad por sus altos tacones, al escenario, mientras todos los presentes aplaudían audiblemente. Unos con verdadero entusiasmo, como su padre, Jacob y su director de tesis Valentín Fuster Carulla. Otros, simplemente por seguir la corriente, y otros, como Edward Cullen, que no aplaudían, debido a su estado de shock.

Edward Cullen, de 29 años de edad, observaba atónito a la mujer que estaba en la tarima, cubierta por un vestido negro y largo, sólo de un hombro, con un corte que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

No lo podía creer.

—De verdad es ella. ¡Siempre estuvo aquí! Un año entero buscándola y siempre estuvo aquí —dijo él en su mente, totalmente choqueado.

Edward, también vestido de negro, escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la castaña que amaba y que había perdido siete años atrás.

—Me sorprendió mucho cuando me mencionaron acerca de este premio y lo primero que pensé fue: Isabella, Dios te ama. —Muchos en el auditorio rieron ante su broma—; pero luego mi padre me dijo unas palabras que me hicieron ver la realidad. Él dijo: cariño, años y años dedicándote a lo que amas traería frutos y este es el primero de muchos que sé qué lograrás, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Repitió mirando con amor a su padre, el cual tenía los ojos llorosos y que sonreía mientras Jacob palmeaba fuertemente su espalda—. Mi padre es el hombre que más me ha apoyado en mundo, y se lo agradeceré eternamente. También mencionaré a un hombre que me ha acompañado siempre y que es mi refugio, mi psicólogo, mi compañero, mi consentidor personal y mi mejor amigo: Jake. Gracias por levantarte en medio de la madrugada a cogerme en brazos y llevarme a la cama por que me quedé dormida en el sillón estudiando. Gracias por tu café y cupcakes, aunque aún no me superes; gracias a ambos por cuidarme y apoyarme, y gracias a Valentín, mi director de tesis, por animarme cuando perdía las fuerzas y ser como un segundo padre para mí. Este premio es para ustedes —sin decir más bajó del escenario en medio de un montón de aplausos.

Fue dónde su padre, Valentín y su mejor amigo. El primero estaba reteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, por lo que ella lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras él murmuraba en su oído.

—Mi niña, mi cardióloga, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, espero que nunca te vuelvas a derrumbar como…

—No, papá, no los menciones siquiera. —cortó a su viejo.

—Sí, tienes razón, han paso siete años, debo superarlo.

"Ojala yo lo hubiera superado ya, papá, si fuera así, estaría con alguien estable y ni siquiera pensaría en _él, _ o si está con _ella_."

—Sí, ya, ya, mucho sentimentalismo, suéltala, viejo. Deja que abrace a mi enana. —dijo Jacob arrebatando a Bella de los brazos de su padre, mientras este reía encantado. Siempre había deseado que ellos dos fueran algo más que amigos, pero perdió las esperanzas al ver el trato entre ellos.

Isabella no dejaba de reír cuando Jacob la elevó varios centímetros del suelo y menos cuando la respiración de Jake en su cuello le hizo cosquillas.

—Enana, sólo me estiré y tú dejaste de tocar el suelo. —Jacob y varias personas que habían escuchado el comentario del primero, rieron sin disimular cuando Bella golpeó a su mejor amigo en el brazo.

—Ya, lobito, bájame. —dijo de forma burlesca, a lo que Jake respondió dejándola en el suelo y poniendo una expresión de falso enojo, mientras Isabella y su padre reían.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del auditorio, un Edward totalmente cabreado miraba la escena con ira y celos.

¿Quién putas es ese? ¿Por qué diablos toca así a MÍ Bella?

"Ya no es tu Bella, dejó de serlo hace siete años cuando la cagaste". Dijo una voz en su cabeza, a la cual gruñó y un hombre a su lado lo miró impresionado por el sonido.

No podía ver el rostro del hombre, ya que le daba la espalda, pero sí podía ver la cara sonriente de SU Bella.

Vaya, es cardióloga, y saber que siempre odio la sangre o la odiaba, al parecer. Mi niña creció y maduró, y ya no es ni mía, ni una niña.

Observó cómo Isabella se separaba de su padre y su "amigo", y se dirigía a la barra de aperitivos.

—Aquí vamos —se susurró y avanzó vacilante, se detuvo detrás de su espalda y aspiró su olor.

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian, sigue oliendo a fresas. Delicioso._

—Isabella Swan, por fin te encuentro. —susurró en el oído de la mujer.

Notó con dolor como se tensaban los músculos de su espalda.

_No puede ser él, maldición, no puede ser él._

Se giró lentamente y vio con horror al hombre frente a ella.

—Edward Cullen, que sorpresa —exclamó con frialdad—, tan poco agradable.

Siete años preparándome para un posible encuentro con este cabrón no fueron botados a la basura.

—Qué lástima, porque yo estoy dichoso de verte, cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

_¿Será o se hace? ¿No nota mi mirada de odio? ¿No escuchó la parte de "sorpresa poco agradable"?_

—Bueno, después de irme de Forks con mi padre y mi amigo, fuimos juntos a Harvard, me gradué de medicina, me ofrecieron trabajo aquí y acabo de terminar mi especialización. Aquí estoy, dichosa de la vida —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, la cual Edward no captó.

—Oh, bueno, te fue muy bien —a_migo, ¿amigo? Sí, claro._

—Sí, hay cosas que son duras pero necesarias. —miró detrás de la espalda de Edward y vio a Jake vacilar entre venir o no.

_No puede, lo matará a golpes si se entera de quién es._

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?

—Sólo saber de ti.

_No puedes perderla, no de nuevo._

—Y hablar de lo que pasó.

—Eso no tiene discusión alguna, por que simplemente no quiero saber.

—Pero, Bella, yo…

—No me digas así, no puedes — _Yo no puedo pero él otro sí ¿no?_

—Te fuiste, te busqué un año entero, contraté detectives y parecía como si hubieras desaparecido del planeta —no pudo controlar la angustia en su voz.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, si alguien no quiere ser encontrado, es muy difícil que se de con su paradero. —_idiota, debería irse por dónde vino_—. Hay cosas que definitivamente no quiero recordar, una de ellas es tu rostro y tu grito al llegar al orgasmo con mi madre cabalgándote —exclamó mirándolo fríamente.

—Pero, Bella, te fuiste, ni siquiera dejaste que te explicara. —dijo con dolor en su mirada, una que la mujer ignoró fríamente.

Isabella levantó una mano elegantemente deteniéndolo, ya que para ella era pura mierda.

—Edward, si en ese entonces me fui sin pedir alguna explicación, siete años después mucho menos, así que simplemente has como si nunca me hubieras visto de nuevo. Yo haré exactamente lo mismo. —sin decir más, y dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca, se dio la vuelta y llegó al lado de un hombre, que a Edward no le tomó mucho identificar.

_Jacob_ —pensó con ira y dolor contenido.

No lo dejaría pasar, la recuperaría o moriría en el intento, aunque estaba inclinado por la idea de morir, porque él nunca se perdonaría así mismo el caer en el error y tener sexo con la madre de su novia, a la cual tanto amaba y ama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que les guste, sé que tarde pero estuve de cumpleaños el viernes 14 y la trasnochada me dejó muerta para el mundo.**_

_**Recuerden dejarme review, esa es como el "incentivo" de una escritora para continuar algo.**_

_**Cam.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi súper Beta Ivis. Gracias, cariño, sin tu ayuda literalmente publicar esto no sería posible. Gracias.

Ivis ha estado subiendo los capítulos, primero porque me come Fanfiction (deberían hacer un libro titulado: guía de uso de Fanfiction para dummies), y segundo porque no tengo acceso a la laptop.

Gracias a las chicas que me tienen en sus alertas y favoritos, y también a las que me dejan sus Reviews, eso es lo que me emociona al abrir mi correo y ver todas esas alertas de reviews, los leí todos y muchos me hicieron reír. Una chica comento que Reneé es una perra, sí, lo es y la odiamos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, veremos cosas muy educativas que no deben olvidar para el transcurso de la historia.

No sé si alguna sepa, pero soy Colombiana de la ciudad de Medellín. Somos llamados paisas. Aquí se usa mucho el Blackberry, si alguna tiene Pin y quiere compartirlo para hacer un grupo por pin, del fic no dude en dejarme en un review su pin yo la agrego.

Recuerden las redes sociales, no agrego al fb pero por mi twitter me pueden encontrar, allí daré adelantos, alertas e información y fechas de publicación: recuerden mi twitter es CamilaTPattz85.

Sin más, las dejo leer.

* * *

**Traición.**

Capítulo 2.

El trabajo en el hospital estaba hasta el tope. Isabella tenía programada una cirugía a corazón abierto y una angioplastia coronaria (**1), **ya había realizado una cardioversión **(2)**, estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente.

—Doctora Swan, el director Vulturi convocó a una reunión informativa. Dará inicio en cinco minutos. —esa era Kendra, la secretaria de Bella.

—Gracias, Kendra. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qué quiere decir, es que no ve que no hay tiempo para una reunión?

—No, doctora, no se nos informó nada, pero se dice que es la integración de nuevo personal médico.

Esa era una de las cosas que odiaba del hospital o, en realidad de su director, tenía una manía de hacer la presentación en frente de todo el personal médico, como en el colegio cuando se es nuevo.

—Mierda, odio esas "presentaciones", son vergonzosas e inútiles. —rezongaba mientras se levantaba de su amada silla reclinable, se la había regalado su papá cuando le dijo que estaba en la última etapa de su tesis.

—Todos los médicos la odiaron cuando estuvieron en esa parte incómoda, ahora les causa mucha gracia ver a los nuevos sudar como chanchos. —Dijo riendo Kendra al ver el verdadero desagrado de su jefa hacia esas reuniones.

—Bien, Kendra, ya sabes, si llama mi papá o Jake me pasas de inmediato el teléfono.

—Claro que sí, señorita.

Salió de su oficina hacia la sala de conferencias, en realidad ella no debería estar allí, ya que en realidad los que son llamados a las reuniones son los jefes de cada área, pero Valentino insistió en que se debería ir relacionando con el entorno si iba a ser su sucesora.

_Mierda y más mierda, ¿para qué necesitan mostrarnos como si fuera venta de prostitutas?_

En la sala ya se encontraba Aro, junto con sus dos socios, Marco y Cayo. Ambos del área de ginecobstetricia (**3**), mientras que Aro era de oncología **(4).**

También se encontraba Charlotte, una mujer de avanzada edad, la cual la trataba como la hija que nunca tuvo, al igual que su esposo Eleazar, ambos eran pediatras y ella simplemente los adoraba. Eleazar era amigo de su padre desde antes que naciera y siempre la trataron como la princesa que no era.

Del resto no sabía nada. Ni siquiera sus nombres.

Tomó su lugar entre Valentino -el cual no pudo retener una risita por la cara de enfado de Bella- y de Charlotte, la cual le sonrió irónicamente.

—Espero que no tarden mucho con esto, estoy cansada y aún me falta realizar una cirugía a corazón abierto y una angioplastia. —refunfuñó como una niña a su director de tesis.

—Sabes lo que pienso y no lo repetiré más. —le respondió este sonriendo.

—No me agradas en este momento.

Valentino no pudo sentir pena por su niña.

_Llevo casi un año siendo su amigo, y aun no me deja entrar._

Pensó con tristeza viendo como Bella hablaba animadamente con Charlotte de una niña con un soplo cardiaco, y que Bella prometió revisar mañana.

—Buenos días, —empezó Aro— saben que es una reunión informativa, ya que se unen dos nuevos médicos a nuestro hospital, uno estará en el área de oncología y el otro en la de neurología. —su intercomunicador sonó avisando que ya estaban aquí los dos médicos. —Bueno, denle una cálida bienvenida a Carlisle y a Edward Cullen, su hijo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Dios ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Habiendo tantos hospitales en Nueva York, y tuvieron que llegar aquí._

Había pasado 1 semana desde la fiesta, esa noche no se desahogó como normalmente lo haría, pero Jake, como siempre, la recibía en su cama con los brazos abiertos aún mas sabiendo que estaba a punto de entrar en crisis.

Tuvo que contarle que el hombre con el que hablaba no era ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen. Como se lo había imaginado, Jacob se enfureció y despotricó contra él durante casi diez minutos, cuando al final Bella no lo soportó y se soltó a llorar. No había llorado desde ese día, pero volverlo a ver la quebró y Jacob estaba consciente de esto, amaba a su hermanita, odiaba verla así, y aunque su relación no siempre era únicamente fraternal y disfrutaba de sus encuentros sexuales sabía que eran amigos, hermanos y compañeros.

…

Sabía que Bella no se tomaría muy bien el hecho de que trabajarían en el mismo hospital, pero la necesitaba cerca y aun mas sabiendo que tenía un gran inconveniente en su camino.

_Jacob_

Después que Bella se fuera de la fiesta con Jacob y su padre, empezó a investigar. Al parecer Bella vivía con Jacob en un apartamento cerca al hospital y del Central Park, mientras que Charlie vivía en otro apartamento en un edificio cerca al de su hija, al perecer tenían una relación, aunque nunca se les vio en poses comprometedoras simplemente el que se trataran de "enana", "cerecita"y "leoncito", lo tenía vuelto una furia.

Pero la expresión del rostro de Bella le trajo mucho dolor, pasó de la sorpresa a la ira, y luego al odio.

Odio puro, del cual su única defensa fue cerrar los ojos un instante, y abrirlos rápidamente al escuchar el jadeo de su padre.

— ¿E-esa es Bella? —le preguntó en su oído muy suavemente.

— Sí, es ella, y me odia. —dijo con dolor.

—Muy bien, empecemos con las presentaciones. —Dijo Aro- de izquierda a derecha.

Edward no quería escuchar a nadie más que no fuera ella, deseaba escuchar su voz de nuevo aunque esta fuera fría y cortante.

Cuando Valentino, quien estaba al lado izquierdo de Bella, terminó de hablar, Edward contuvo el aliento.

— Permiso. —interrumpió Kendra, para total felicidad de Bella. —Pero es urgente para la señorita Swan.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kendra?

—Es el teléfono, un tal Phil necesita hablar con usted, al parecer es grave. Está en la línea 2.

No conocía a ningún Phil, solo tenía curiosidad y tal vez era algo relacionado con Jake o Charlie.

Tenía su bluetooth activado en su oreja, así que sólo presionó el botón verde del intercomunicador y empezó a hablar.

—Isabella Swan al habla.

—Isabella, soy Phil, sé que tal vez no sepas quién soy, pero yo sí sé quién eres.

—Hable claro, qué quiere y quién es.

—Soy el esposo de tu madre y necesito hablar contigo, está embarazada y es de alto riesgo.

Se quedó congelada y sólo Edward se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba pálida y apunto de desmayarse.

—Yo no tengo madre.

_Es Rene, mierda es ella._ Pensó con terror Edward.

—Si me disculpan tengo que salir de la sala. —se levantó de su puesto y salió casi corriendo de la sala, pero se quedó recostada en la puerta, en la que al otro lado Edward escuchaba todo lo que decía.

— ¿Cuántas veces esa... Señora me obligará a cambiar de número telefónico?

—Ella cambió, Isabella y quiere hablar contigo.

—No me importa, una persona como esa no cambia, simplemente adopta posturas diferentes, ¿quieren dinero? Dígame cuánto, la cuenta a la cuál ingresarlo y ya está, pero no quiero que me molesten más. La odio y si no le ha quedado claro póngala al teléfono y yo se lo repetiré, pero no quiero que me sigan jodiendo.

Sin más colgó.

Estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de asma, Kendra se dio cuenta y la dirigió a su silla, le dio su inhalador de repuesto y aspiró.

—Cancela todo lo que tengo para hoy, llama a Jake y me lo pasas por favor, Kendra.

—Sí, doctora.

Jacob no tardó en contestar, era su teléfono privado el que sonaba, y a ese sólo lo llamaban Bella y Charlie. Contestó a pesar de que estaba en pleno estudio fotográfico para la revista People.

— ¿Qué pasa, cerecita?

—Jake. — su tono de voz lo alertó. —Llamó esta vez su esposo, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡la muy perra se casó!

—Cambiaré todas las líneas de nuevo, peque, no te preocupes. Voy en camino al hospital. —dijo y colgó guardando su cámara y sus lentes en sus respectivos empaques, mientras explicaba que debía posponer el estudio por problemas personales.

Cuando Jacob llegó, Isabella estaba en el cuarto de residentes de cardiología, ya sin temblar pero en una tensión sexual tan grande y cortante, que su miembro se estrechó en sus pantalones.

Bella siempre había visto a Jacob muy atractivo, pero cuando estaba en esta clase de situaciones en las que su única vía de escape era el sexo, además de guapo, lo veía también sexy, sensual y con una gran polla.

No lo soportaba, cuando Jacob dejó su bolso con sus artefactos de trabajo saltó sobre él.

Envolvió su cintura con las piernas y mientras se besaban salvajemente, y Jacob la agarraba del trasero, aprovechaba y se refregaba en su erección.

Jacob no perdió tiempo, y arrancó salvajemente sus bragas, lo cual la excitó tanto que creía escuchar las goteras de excitación en el piso. Jacob sabía que en este tipo de situaciones ella requería del sexo, pero fuerte y sin contemplaciones - en realidad, sólo cuando tenía ataques de pánico, los cuales tenía a menudo por pesadillas o simples recuerdos- que él sabía darle muy bien.

Afanosamente quitó el botón de los pantalones de Jacob y con ayuda de sus talones los bajaba. Mientras que él soltaba sus bragas rota y remangaba la falda en la cintura dejando su sexo y su trasero desnudos.  
…

Estaba tenso, tenía un mal presentimiento, más de ira que de otra cosa.

Le preguntó a Kendra, la secretaria de Bella, por ella al salir de la reunión - de la cual no prestó ni un poco de atención- y le dijo que había pedido que cancelara sus citas y cirugías del día, y que llamara al "señor Jacob" para que la recogiera. Si tenía suerte aun estaría en cuarto de residentes.

Fue hasta allá.

Y en el momento que abrió la puerta se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta suavemente, pero lo que estaba presenciando no era nada suave.

Jacob le daba la espalda y en su lugar podía ver la cara de éxtasis de Bella, empotrada contra la pared, mientras Jacob la embestía duramente.

— V- Vamos, Bells. —gemía Jacob mientras frotaba con una mano el clítoris de ella.

—Ja- Jake, más... Más fuerte. —gemía Bella, mientras Edward veía la escena con dolor.

_Si así se sintió ella cuando me vio con Renné, debería dejarla en paz, me odia y yo me odio aún más por pensar en rendirme._

Isabella empezó a gemir más fuertemente y con miedo a poder gritar enterró los dientes en el hombro de Jacob mientras tenía un orgasmo demoledor, pero al abrir los ojos y ver a Edward allí, sus temblores bajaron de intensidad. Soltó a Jacob y con su ayuda puso los pies en el suelo, aun con su cuerpo cubriéndola arregló su falda, se medio arregló el cabello y subió los pantalones de Jake mientras este lo botonaba.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Tiene usted un problema de voyeurismo, Doctor Cullen? —le preguntó Bella fríamente.

—Cualquiera pudo haber entrado y verlos doctora Swan, no es voyeurismo tal vez usted es la que no sabe que está en su lugar de trabajo. —estaba dolido, sí, lo admitía y odiaba verla con él, pero estaba consciente de que debía pasar aún más pruebas mucho más dolorosas para poder recuperarla. O por lo menos, tener su perdón.

— Si, doctor, pero esa no es su área, así que tampoco debía estar aquí y si nos disculpa tenemos que irnos. —miró a Jacob que durante el intercambio de palabras estuvo en silencio, y silenciosamente le pidió que no hiciera nada y que ella se las arreglaría muy bien sola.

—Tiene razón y me disculpo. —_Te odia, mierda, te odia. Ni te mira, es fría le eres totalmente apático._

—Jake, ¿puedes pedirle a Kendra mis teléfonos celulares mientras organizo aquí? —y este sin decir una palabra, salió del cuarto.

_Está furioso, mierda._

—Vaya, ustedes dos están que arden. —empezó él, sarcásticamente, mientras veía como Bella guardaba su bata en el locker, y recogía unas bragas rotas del suelo y las echaba en su bolso.

—Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego. Él es el fuego. —respondió mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, de espaldas a él. —No sé por qué tomaste este trabajo, y no quiero ser egocéntrica, ni presumida. Pero si fue por mí, perdiste el tiempo.

Y se fue dejándolo, rabioso, celoso. Y con un dolor que penetraba su corazón y lo dejaba como hielo.

…

Edward se quedó anclado al suelo, viendo como _ella_ se iba y cada vez se alejaba más de él, y estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas - si es que alguna vez las tuvo-, empezando por la llamada de la persona que la había llamado, no había sido Renné, pero estaba consciente de que cada palabra de odio, rencor e ira que soltó contra el receptor al otro lado del teléfono, era real.

_Si no perdona a su madre ¿qué hago aquí dañándome e intentando reparar algo que parece irreparable?_

Nunca pudo olvidarla, trataba de no recordar el rostro de _ella_, ese maldito día. Pero trataba de recordar cada beso, cada "te amo", cada caricia dada por ella.

Pero siempre volvía, la imagen de su rostro lloroso, recordándole el dolor que sintió al saber, que un hombre de 24 años había perdido el amor de su vida, una niña de 17 años que le había enseñado que no todo estaba perdido y que a pesar de haber tenido una mala niñez, su adolescencia y hasta sus 22 años fue feliz.

Y todo lo había perdido por follarse a su madre, una perra que lo había seducido aun sabiendo que su hija lo amaba, una desequilibrada mental que no estaba conforme con nada y se follaba a todo el que llegara al pueblo y que sin saber su hija la llamaba "perra" desde que la había separado de su padre por acostarse con un cerrajero que iba de paso.

Una perra, de ahora 47 años, que se arrepintió demasiado tarde.

Y que él, a pesar de haberla buscado por tanto tiempo, y haberse arrepentido de eso que no recordaba del todo, en el instante en que sucedió.

Al parecer también había llegado demasiado tarde.

_No permitas que la pierda, Dios. La amo y a pesar de haber follado desde que vi que se fue, me dé una oportunidad. Porque la amo y sin ella no vivo_.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

Sé que tarde un poco, pero vamooos! Es navidad, y amo esta época del año.  
FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES (Ayer).

Y les dejo la explicación de algunas expresiones tal vez raras para ustedes.

**(1).** La angioplastia coronaria es una intervención que se realiza para despejar arterias coronarias —arterias del corazón— que están estrechadas u obstruidas. La intervención restablece la circulación de sangre al músculo cardíaco o músculo del corazón.

**(2).** La Cardioversión eléctrica: En este procedimiento, se emplea una descarga eléctrica para detener brevemente la actividad eléctrica anormal del corazón. Posteriormente, el corazón puede reiniciarse a un ritmo normal.

**(3).** Ginecobstetricia. Parte de la ciencia medica que estudia las enfermedades de la mujer y los embarazos y partos, en verdad la ginecologia seria el estudio integral de la mujer no solo desde el punto de vista genital sino todo su organismo pues las mujeres piensan sienten y reaccionan diferente, se deprimen mas y padecen mas de la vesicula biliar y el tiroides por ejemplo, y quedaria la obstetricia aparte como ciencia del embarazo y el parto.

**(4).** La oncología es la especialidad médica que estudia y trata las neoplasias; tumores benignos y malignos, pero con especial atención a los malignos, esto es, al cáncer.

«-»

Recuerden dejar reviews y agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos. Ademas de dejar su Pin (solo blackberry) tal vez cree un whatsapp. Por ahora no.

MI TWITTER: CamilaTPattz85

BESOS...


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction****.**

**Traición**

Capítulo 3.

.

Hola, mis chicas he vuelto al parecer no estaba muerta Jajaja.

Sé que no es obligación dejar un review, pero eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir, en el capítulo anterior no llegue no a los 5 reviews y es tan desilusionante. Por favor chicas con un simple "me gusta tu historia" me siento contenta y eso no las demora no más que 2 minutos.

Ivis, te quiero cariño, eres la mejor beta del mundo.

* * *

Estaban a finales de enero y El Super Bowl**(1)** se acercaba; y con él una muy emocionada Isabella.

Cada año negaba la semana de vacaciones de octubre y la pedía para cual fuera la fecha de la final.

Su equipo predilecto era The Patriots of New England**(2)**. Primero, porque jugaban excelente; Segundo, amaba al corredor principal, era rápido y ágil; Y tercero, Tom Brady**(3)**, el mariscal de campo**(4)**, era el único hombre, aparte de su padre y Jake, al que había dejado "entrar". Pero a este no lo quería de la misma forma que a su familia.

_Flash Back_

Conoció a Tom en la primera fiesta a la que accedió acompañar a Jake, esta era de la Revista Cosmopolitan**(5)**. La invitación decía que debía vestir formalmente, lo cual significaba, para ella en ese tiempo, unos tacones asesinos y un vestido largo con el cual no le sería difícil tropezar. Pero también fue la última vez en la que se permitió pensar en Alice Cullen, su ex mejor amiga y ex cuñada. La enana de esa familia era adicta a la moda y sabía que si Alice estuviera con ella no estaría pasando por semejante tortura de no saber qué vestido sería la elección perfecta.

Pero ella no era perfecta, lo sabía y sólo quería estar bella y no hacer quedar mal a Jake. Caminó durante 3 horas por el centro comercial en busca del primer vestido elegido por ella. Se prohibió el color azul, era el color favorito de Edward y eso la hacía sentir impotente al pensar que inconscientemente se estaba arreglando para él.

Encontró el vestido perfecto en una pequeña boutique cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, y se dijo que estaba hecho para ella. Era largo con una abertura que al caminar dejaba al descubierto su pierna derecha, tirantes anchos un poco caídos con un escote profundo en V. Un Versace, última colección.

Se definió por un color que nunca usaría Bella Swan, tal como el diseño del vestido era lanzado, escotado y "mostrón". Pero el rojo pasión era un color que Isabella usaría sin ningún problema. Además de unos tacones de 12 centímetros del mismo color del vestido.

Cuando Jacob y su padre la vieron maquillada de esa forma que hacía ver sus ojos más expresivos y grandes, y con ese vestido tan revelador, casi se caen. Literalmente.

La fiesta no estaba mal, no se sentía realmente cómoda pero no se la estaba pasando mal. Probó cócteles que nunca había probado, hasta se atrevió a bailar música electrónica con Jacob.

En un momento de descanso fue a la mesa de ponche y aderezos, tomó unas magdalenas y se alejó un poco de la mesa buscando con la mirada a Jacob cuando alguien la golpeó por la espalda, se vio con la cara en el piso. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Sentía su espalda totalmente adherida al pecho del extraño musculoso y firme que la sostenía por la cintura con unos brazos fuertes y marcados. Cuando pudo enderezarse, el extraño la giró aun en sus brazos y se topó con unos rasgados ojos verdes musgo. No eran los esmeraldas que en el fondo deseaba ver y se volvió a reprender por pensar en _Él_.

— Disculpa, ¿podrías soltarme ya? —el extraño sonrió, aflojó su agarre pero no dejó de sostener su cintura.

— Perdón por empujarle, ¿la lastimé?

— No, pero agradecería el que me soltara de una vez. —ya estaba irritada y el extraño lo veía, cosa que le causaba gracia.

Lo primero que pensó Tom al sentir esa pequeña cintura fue que ella era una chica vulnerable y sintió repentinas ganas de protegerla, y nunca había tenido ese sentimiento con nadie además de su pequeño hijo y por sí mismo en el campo de juego. Cuando vio su rostro sintió algo que no había sentido por su ex esposa, eso que muchos llaman amor a primera vista; era un hombre duro y la confianza para él era algo que se ganaba, pero los brillantes ojos chocolate un poco aguados debido a la rabia, lo hizo sonreír, además de que al parecer ella no sabía quién era, y si lo sabía lo trataba como una persona normal.

Como cualquier hombre su ego fue herido.

— Lo lamento, señorita, ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

— No hay problema, me llamo Isabella Swan y no estoy interesada. —Con esto se alejó moviendo suavemente las caderas sensualmente, inconscientemente; Puso duro a Tom en un sólo paso.

El hombre siguió insistiendo, cuando una vez Jacob contestó su teléfono el hombre dejó de llamar, para ir a su casa, aun no sabía cómo consiguió la dirección pero al abrir la puerta con sólo una camisa gigante de Jacob se asustó y quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero él no se lo permitió.

— Hermanita, dejaste... —Jake se interrumpió viendo en la puerta de su casa al quarterback se su equipo favorito, casi sufre una embolia** (6)** —. Mierda sagrada, Tom Brady ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Bueno, mucho gusto. Estoy aquí porque llevo semanas insistiéndole a su hermana que salga conmigo y como rechaza mis llamadas y mis invitaciones quise venir yo mismo e insistirle.

— Isabella Swan, estás loca, sal con él ¡lo necesitas!

— ¡A la mierda! Estoy harta, sabe que sí saldré con usted, sólo si promete dejar de molestarme.

— Lo prometo.

No lo cumplió.

_Fin Flash Back._

Después de mucho insistir, Bella salió de nuevo con él, y consiguió que Bella lo quisiera y saliera más con él, mientras que Tom estaba cada vez más enamorado. Le presentó a su ex esposa de la cual son amigos, y su pequeño Benjamín adoraba a Bella quizás tanto como ella lo quería a él.

Es su consentido.

.

.

— ¡Hey, Bella! —Ese era Eleazar—. ¿Irás este año al Super Bolw?

— Como todos los años, Eleazar, además creo que Tom sufriría un colapso si ve que no estoy en la gradería.

— Me lo imagino. —rio y se despidió.

Edward se hallaba en recepción y que claramente ni Eleazar ni Bella lo habían visto.

— _¿Quién sería el tal Tom?_

— _¿Por qué Bella habla con tanto cariño de él?_

— _¿Desde cuándo a Bella le gusta el fútbol americano?_

—_¿Entonces Jacob es solo sexo?_

—_¿A ese Tom le dejará tocarla?_

_«¡No, nunca! Sólo yo puedo tocarla, ella es mía; fui su primer hombre, el primero que la tocó, tal vez no he sido el único, pero seré el último. Cueste lo que me cueste»_

Tomó una decisión, la seguiría, no se dejaría ver, pero investigaría quién era el tal Tom y qué relación tenían SU Bella y ese hombre.

_1 Semana después_.

— Jake, ¿se puede saber qué ocurre? Estoy en consulta, nunca llamas cuando sabes que estoy de turno. ¿Pasó algo malo?

— No, disculpa, quería avisarte que tenemos visita.

— ¿Cómo que...? —se vio interrumpida por unos brazos que la agarraron de la cintura aun de espalda y la alzaron dándole un sonoro beso en el cuello.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando escuchó un revuelo a sus espaldas.

— ¿Es ese Tom Brady?

Con que si...

— ¡Tom Brady, bájame en este mismo instante! —trató de sonar enfada, cuando en realidad tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Está bien, nena, y yo que esperaba besos y abrazos de bienvenida. —dijo dejándola en el piso y girándola aun tomándola por la cintura— ¿cómo estas, cariño?

— Muy bien ahora que te veo. —Respondió abrazándole por encima de los hombros y jugando con el cabello de su nuca—. Te he extrañado, hace años no te veo. —dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero, el cual Tom deseó morder. La abrazó más fuerte a su pecho, para que sintiera lo duro que lo puso con un sólo gesto y un poco de presión de su culo en la ingle.

— También te he extrañado mucho, nena. Pero el entrenador está algo tenso por el campeonato, dice que los Giants**(7)** están en muy buena racha y nos tiene hechos mierda.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí, en vez de estar descansando?

— Pues, los chicos y yo le exigimos un descanso, así que falta una semana y tres días para eso, decidí venir, pasar un tiempo aquí en New York e irme contigo a Phoenix.

— Me parece una idea fabulosa. —le dijo con una sonrisa que él respondió tiernamente.

.

.

Edward al ver todo ese revuelo de gente se alarmó y llegó lo más cerca de la algarabía que pudo. Allí estaba Charlotte.

— Hola, Charlotte, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Hola, Edward, al parecer un jugador de fútbol americano está aquí pero no me quiero adentrar hasta allá para ver, están muy salvajes para mí. —rio.

— Bueno, yo si me acercaré, no me gusta el fútbol americano pero a Emmett mi hermano sí así que puede que le consiga un autógrafo.

— Pues buena suerte, cielo. —y se alejó de allí.

Se escurrió entre los médicos y acompañantes que estaban allí reunidos y cuando logró salir del tumulto vio la escena que lo dañó más que ver a Bella con Jacob teniendo sexo; porque en esta ocasión Bella y el desconocido estaban abrazados dedicándose dulces miradas.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó a un auxiliar de enfermería que estaba a su lado con una hoja y lápiz en mano, seguramente esperando para el autógrafo.

— Es el novio de la doctora Swan, es Tom Brady, el quarterback de The Patriots.

Escuchar eso fue malo, pero ver el beso cargado de emoción, pasión y ternura entre ellos dos fue devastador.

_«La estoy perdiendo, Dios mío, ayúdame»._

* * *

Hola chicas, se que tal vez quieran matarme pero mis vacaciones se acabaron y estar en mi ultimo año de colegio lo hace aun mas pesado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

¿Que les pareció Tom? Él es un dulce chocolate saboreable y me encanta, a demás de que amo el futbol americano aun mas a the patriots.

Tenganme paciencia, no dejare el fic pero espero no dejarlas mucho tiempo esperando todo depende de mis profesores y sus ganas de jodernos.

Aquí les dejo las definiciones.

**(1**). Super Bowl o Súper tazón es el partido final del campeonato de la National Football League (NFL), principal campeonato profesional de fútbol americano en los Estados Unidos, que enfrenta a los campeones de la Conferencia Nacional (NFC) y la Conferencia Americana (AFC). El juego se disputa el primer domingo del mes de febrero y debe su nombre a Lamar Hunt, antiguo propietario de Kansas City Chiefs, quien lo llamó así tras ver a su hijo jugar con una pelota rebotadora.

**(2).** Los New England Patriots (en español Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra) son un equipo profesional de fútbol americano con sede en Foxborough, Massachusetts, en el área metropolitana del Gran Boston. Son miembros de la División Este de la American Football Conference (AFC) en la National Football League (NFL).

**(3)**. Thomas Edward Brady, Jr. (3 de agosto de 1977) es un jugador de fútbol americano que juega en la posición de quarterback para el equipo New England Patriots en la National Football League estadounidense. Después de haber participado como jugador universitario en Míchigan, Brady fue reclutado por los New England Patriots en la sexta ronda del draft del año 2000.

**(4)**. Quarterback (QB) (en varios medios latinoamericanos es referido como mariscal de campo) es un anglicismo utilizado para una posición en fútbol americano y en el fútbol canadiense. Los quarterbacks son miembros del equipo ofensivo y se sitúan justo detrás del center, en el medio de la línea ofensiva. Los quarterbacks son los líderes del equipo ofensivo, responsables de decidir la jugada a realizar. Inician prácticamente todas las jugadas recibiendo el balón del center mediante un snap (aunque a veces este puede ir dirigido hacia otro jugador). Una vez que el quarterback recibe el balón, puede correr con él, dejárselo en mano a otro jugador o intentar un pase.

**(5)**. Cosmopolitan es una revista femenina, conocida popularmente como Cosmo;, que ha sido publicada por más de un siglo.

**(6)**. La embolia cerebral es un tipo de infarto cerebral (accidente cerebrovascular), es decir, se trata de una enfermedad vascular que afecta a las arterias del cerebro o a las que llegan a éste.

**(7)**. Los New York Giants (español: Gigantes de Nueva York) son un equipo de fútbol americano profesional de la zona metropolitana de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Esta todo listo, espero que me sigan por twitter que es CamilaTPattz85 allí dejare adelanto e info de los capítulos y del fic en si.

A mi super beta Ivis, te adoro cariño se que demore horrores pero gracias por ayudarme en todo. Te quiero.

Cam.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction****.**

**Traición**

Capítulo 4.

.

Primero que todo quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero estoy haciendo un preuniversitario para presentarme en mayo a la universidad más difícil de pasar en medicina y el corte es demasiado alto así que necesito dedicación.

Gracias a todos sus comentarios, por sus alertas y favoritos. No respondo los reviews por lo del tiempo pero en el transcurso de la semana lo haré.

Ténganme paciencia y díganme si he defraudado con el capítulo.

Gracias a mi Beta Ivis, nena te quiero mucho amo a ¡Mayday!

Sin más demora, las dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Tom siempre supo de la forma en que Bella se "desahogaba" y aunque le daban celos, sabía que Jake y ella sólo sentían cariño de hermanos entre ellos. Además, amaba a Bella y si logró que le diera una oportunidad no la desaprovecharía por celos de algo que ella ya le había informado desde que le pidió esa oportunidad.

Tom como quarterback del equipo, también le agradecía a Bella el apoyo que le daba al resto de los chicos, todos la adoraban, incluso el gruñón del entrenador, Bill, quien la trataba como si fuera su pequeña y consentida hija. Todos la adoraban, los defensas la cargaban como si fuera una pluma, al igual que los corredores jugaban con ella y era en esos momento en que la veía siendo esa joven tierna que Jacob y todos conocían, y que el maldito que estaba en frente suyo, que los veía con dolor, destruyó.

Él sabía que ese que veía con dolor como Bella se aferraba a él era Edward Cullen, y supo que la mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue haber venido por ella. Bella seguía sintiendo algo por ese hombre y aunque ella le dijera que era odio, él sabía que si no era amor completamente, sí lo quería.

—Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí, pero vamos que estás haciendo mucho revuelo —Le dijo Bella viendo con disimulo a los lados, notando a toda la gente murmurando.

—Nena, no es culpa mía ser tan sexy —Murmuró en su oído sensualmente agarrándola de la cintura y adhiriéndola a su cuerpo, el cual sentía arder.

Bella sintió la dura erección en su vientre y sin poderlo evitar, gimió. Se estaba excitando y Tom sonrío al notarlo ya que sus ojos empezaron a brillar más y sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente a pesar del frío que hacía en Nueva York.

—Vámonos de aquí, no tengo más citas programadas para hoy —lo tomó de la mano y al volverse quedó paralizada al ver a Edward en frente de ellos. Podía ver la ira en su rostro pero otros sentimientos que no entendía. ¿Dolor? ¿Cansancio? ¿Celos? Imposible.

—Cullen, con permiso —dijo jaleando a Tom pero cuando pasó por el lado de Edward este los detuvo.

—Vaya, Isabella, ¿no me vas a presentar?

—No tengo por qué, pero lo haré por educación. Cariño, él es Edward Cullen, neurólogo de la clínica. Cullen, él es Tom Brady, quarterback de the Patriots y mi novio —Dijo con sonrisa brillante.

_Su novio, maldita sea. ¿Con cuántos tendré que verte? ¿Cuántos hombres han probado tu cuerpo desde entonces? ¿Cuánto dolor tendré que pasar antes de rendirme o poder hablarte?_

—Mucho gusto —Que cínico podía ser.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Tom claramente irritado e inseguro—. Ahora, sí, cariño, vamos, aún tenemos que ponernos al día de muchos meses de ausencia —le dijo a Bella sensualmente— y además hay que empacar para irnos.

—Tienes razón, con permiso Cullen, nos vamos.

Sin mirar atrás se fueron. Tomados de la mano.

Celos.

Furia.

Dolor.

Más celos.

Posesión.

Amor.

Tristeza.

Esos eran los sentimientos que embarcaban a Edward y como siempre que actuaba por instinto, a la deriva y sin pensar; tuvo una gran idea.

Marcó ese número que sabía de memoria y esperó que contestaran de la otra línea.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Estás ocupado este fin de semana? Te tengo un muy buen plan que sé que te encantará —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no llegó a sus ojos.

.

.

.

El día había llegado. Por fin se podría dar un merecido descanso de la presencia de Edward Cullen en su vida y del ajetreo constante del hospital.

Pero la culpa no la dejaba en paz, no mientras Tom estuviera con ella y se comportara como todo un caballero. Aunque siempre le dejó clara las cosas a Tom y había aclarado su situación, además de sus "ataques", no podía evitar pensar en que había aceptado ser su novia hacía ya 4 meses, pero que cuando llegó Edward al hospital no pudo evitar "desahogarse" con Jake. Odiaba dicha situación.

Estaba segura de que su llegada tanto al hospital como a su vida, había destruido la delgada coraza que fue construyendo al pasar de los años.

Pero ahora, en el avión con destino Phoenix —la ciudad que tanto odia— y con parte de su cuerpo recostado en el de Tom, que dormía a su lado, se comprometía consigo misma y con el amor que le profesaba Tom, que no tendría que desahogarse de esa forma tan típica de ella. Demostraría que Edward Cullen simplemente destruyó el recuerdo presencial de su vida. Haría como si nunca hubiese existido.

—Señoras y señores, estamos próximos a aterrizar en la ciudad de Phoenix, Arizona. Por favor, abrochar sus cinturones —Abrochó el cinturón de Tom con cuidado, hizo lo mismo con el suyo y respiro hondamente.

Estaba preparada.

No se iba a perder un partido de la Super Bowl y menos de su novio porque esta ciudad le traería malos recuerdos.

Porque ya no habrían recuerdos de esta.

.

..

.

Al llegar a su habitación—Suite, cayó en la cama, no pudo dormir en todo el viaje. Tom, a pesar de estar dormido, sentía sus suaves pero tensos movimientos y sabía que era mejor dejar que se relajara lentamente en silencio.

Cuando dejó las maletas en el armario y vio a Bella dormida en la cama, sonrío con ternura y le quitó los zapatos, jeans —quedó con una sensuales bragas de encaje color púrpura— chaqueta y la dejó en top. En todo el proceso, Bella no se despertó ni un poco.

Se quitó su propia ropa hasta quedar en bóxer, se acostó a su lado de forma que la espalda de ella quedara adherida a su pecho musculoso. Pero al parecer Bella no lo quería así. Aun dormida se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, lo abrazo por la cintura y coló un de sus piernas entre las musculosas de él, suspiró y siguió durmiendo. Tom sonrío feliz, la apretó más fuerte contra sí, y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó al hotel, supo que Bella y el tipo ese habían llegado ya hacía mucho tiempo. Se acostaron a dormir, su acompañante tenía mucha energía y no quería hacerlo, nada que una pastilla para dormir no arregle.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente y no vio a Emmett entró en pánico, saltó de la cama como si lo hubieran quemado y sólo con su pantalón de pijama corrió al elevador tocando el botón que lo llevaría al Lobby.

Al llegar no vio a Emmett.

—Señorita, ¿podría decirme si mi hermano Emmett, el gigantón, está en el hotel?

—Creo que fue al comedor, pero luego lo vi corriendo a la playa, por la entrada trasera.

—Muchas gracias. —Siguió corriendo hasta la playa donde vio a Emmett nadando contra las olas.

Y luego los vio a ambos, besándose, mientras que las olas irrumpían contra sus costados.

Bella se veía hermosa en esa pequeñísima prenda llamada bikini, el púrpura se le veía genial. Contrastaba hermosamente contra su pálida piel.

Pero ese cabrón, la pegaba contra sí del trasero y aunque estaban distanciados se notaba claramente como ella se restregaba contra su pelvis.

Sexo con sexo.

Hizo señas a Emmett, aprovechando que ellos seguían besándose apasionadamente. Emmett tardó poco en verlo y salió del mar.

— ¿Ya desayunaste? —le preguntó.

—No y moriré de hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Emmett —Dijo mientras de alejaban de la playa y esa imagen tan dolorosa. Una que no desaparecía de su cabeza. Como si se hubiera tatuado detrás de sus párpados.

.

.

.

Estaba exhausta. Al igual que Tom.

La última práctica era la más exigente de todas y podía notar los músculos de Tom tensos y adoloridos.

Lo envío al baño para que tomara una ducha de agua caliente mientras ella preparaba crema para arreglar sus músculos. Tom salió del baño ya seco y con unos boxers puestos, se mordió el labio.

Él era tan sexy.

Tom se tumbó mientras que ella masajeaba su espalda y piernas. No iba ni a la mitad cuando él ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Terminó el masaje y se acostó a su lado, él al sentirla le abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su costado. Se durmió rápidamente.

.

.

.

Durante todo el partido estuvo al lado de Bill, el entrenador, gritando, saltando y abrazando a cada jugador que se sentaba o el que saliera al campo.

Al llegar a los camerinos los chicos la vistieron como una súper aficionada. La camisa de Tom que le quedaba como un vestido, un short de uno de los corredores, pintaron su rostro con dos rayas de guerra debajo de sus ojos azul y rojo.

Ganaron.

Todo el esfuerzo de sus amigos valió la pena. Las tribunas era una locura. Y todos fueron unos locos.

Uno de los defensas la cargó en sus hombros mientras saltaban y gritaban con la copa de los ganadores en sus manos.

Y todo se descontroló.

Al bajarla de los hombros del defensa se topó con Tom y con su mirada supo lo qué le preguntaba y deseaba, con una pequeña sonrisa asintió a lo que Tom la tomaba en brazos y la besaba apasionadamente, quedando así en las fotos de todos los reporteros allí presente, y como la Kiss Cam(1) los enfocaba.

Su relación se hizo pública.

.

.

.

Emmett veía con ojos como platos la pantalla gigante.

Esa era Bella.

Su Bella.

Su hermanita.

Y se estaba besando con Tom Brady.

—Tú lo sabías, sabias que ella estaría aquí —acusó a Edward mirándole con ira.

—Tengo que recuperarla, la amo demasiado. Empecé a trabajar en el Mount Sinaí, y ella trabaja allí. Es cardióloga.

—Alice te matará por no decírselo.

— Quiero ver si puedo lograr algo, y sé que Bella quedó muy sentida con Alice. En cambio tú, no tenías idea de lo que pasó hasta que volviste del viaje.

—Sólo te diré algo. Quiero a mi hermanita de vuelta y ella te quiere lejos, haré que te mantengas lejos, no perderé más tiempo. Siempre estaré de su lado, porque tú eres un gilipollas que no la merece.

Sin más se levantó dejando a Edward solo, y se dirigió a la salida de los jugadores a esperar a Bella. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Y él no era Edward.

No supo lo qué había pasado cuando ya fue demasiado tarde.

No mereció perderla.

Lo difícil sería hablar con su familia.

* * *

¿Les gustó? No olviden sus reviews, es desmotivante no llegar ni a los 10.

Las quiero. Cam.


	6. Capítulo 5

Aquí por fin el capítulo perdón por la tardanza pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente mientras tanto ¡Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups /betasffaddiction/

…

..

.

_Nadie escoge su amor, nadie el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona..._

Esas fueron las palabras de Carlisle cuando le dijo que estaba totalmente enamorado de Isabella, una niña… una niña cinco años menor que él.

Pero eso no lo detuvo, mucho menos después de que Carlisle dijo esas palabras. Su madre, Elizabeth, antes de morir le dijo: _cuando el mal triunfe, cuando el mundo se acabe, confía en tu amor._

Él confiaba en Bella, aún lo hacía. Pero ella, no.

Ella tenía a alguien que la quería.

Ella sólo lo odiaba, o eso pensaba él.

Pero no se rendía. ¿Cuántas vidas se necesitan vivir antes de encontrar a alguien por quien vale la pena morir?

Ese era el problema. Sólo había una vida y era esta. Él ya había encontrado esa persona. Pero la había perdido.

.

.  
.

_Predestinados a encontrarse, condenados a perderse._

No recordaba quién había dicho esas palabras, pero llegaron como un rayo mientras, pegado a su espalda y con sus brazos alrededor de ella, Tom dormía, así podría definir su situación con Edward.

Sólo que ese destino de encontrarse, la destruyó.

.

.

Emmett estaba impaciente, llevaba media hora esperando a que Bella saliera de los camerinos y por el ruido festivo que se escuchaba dentro, no tenían intención de salir pronto.

Amaba a Bella, como amaba a Alice, ellas eran sus pequeñas hermanas que por culpa de la zorra de Renée y de Edward, tenían que sufrir. Sabía que Bella, aunque no sufriera, si los recordaba y lo que más temor le daba era que realmente estaba consciente de que era con odio, no hacia él, pero sí hacia Alice y Edward.

Era conscientes de que no sólo perdieron una hermana sino que también sus padres, perdieron una hija.

Escuchó unas suaves pisadas y una suave risita que lo alertó, era ella. Bella.

Se paró y esperó al final del túnel y al verlo Bella jadeó botando todo el aire.

Era Emmett, su hermanito, y estaba allí, frente a ella. No se dio cuenta de cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir, pero corrió al encuentro de su oso gigante que la recibió en sus brazos alzándola del piso. Escuchaba sus temblorosos suspiros: estaba llorando al igual que ella.

—Emmett...

—Aquí estoy _K_id. —Little Kid. Hace cuanto no recordaba el sobrenombre que le había puesto hacia ya tantos años.

Adoraba a Emmett, era el hermano que nunca tuvo, le dolió y le alivió que él no presenciara la mierda que la rodeaba, no tuvo que ver la lástima y la rabia en sus ojos. El odio que le profesaba a su hermano.

Cuando la desgracia ocurrió Emmett se encontraba fuera del país, exactamente en Suiza, dónde, después se enteró, conoció a Rosalie una chica rubia pero inteligente, sagaz y con una lengua viperina muy peligrosa; cuando el investigador la describió supo en ese momento que la chica sería el complemento perfecto para Emmett. Y así fue, luego de cinco meses de noviazgo se casaron en el mismo país donde se conocieron.

Después de eso, nunca más contrató un detective para saber de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en medio de un sollozo.

—Supe que estabas aquí en New York así que vine dispuesto a encontrarte y mira con lo que me topo, eres la novia del quarterback de nuestro equipo favorito. —No trataba de ocultar los temblores de su fuerte y gran cuerpo que aún la mantenía en el aire.

—Vamos hermanito —dijo mientras él la dejaba en el piso—, te presentaré a mi novio y el resto del equipo.

— ¡Oh sí, vamos allá! Tal vez consiga que me unan a ellos —dijo fuertemente, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la dejaba en su hombro corriendo hacia los camerinos.

.

.  
Veía como fue el reencuentro entre hermanos. Y se sintió aún más culpable porque al fin comprendió que no sólo él perdió el amor de su vida, sino que sus hermanos perdieron una hermana y sus padres una hija.

Y también comprendió que Emmett no le ayudaría, que en realidad no intervendría, porque apoyaba a Bella y creía que él era un maldito, algo que él también creía. Ahora tendría que acudir al plan B.

Su hermana lo mataría. Primero: por no usarla como plan A, y segundo: por no haberle dicho que la había encontrado.

Pulsó la tecla A que era el marcado rápido para su hermana y esperó.

—Sabes que en Inglaterra es de madrugada ¿no? —contestó ella con voz malhumorada.

—Perdón, no pensé en eso pero esto es muy importante. La encontré y si no me ayudas puede que la vuelva a perder, esta vez de forma definitiva.

Lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue un jadeo y luego un roto sollozo, con la voz de Jasper, el novio de su hermana, preguntando qué ocurría.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo que se viene esta bueno una pista. Alice, Bella y pasado.

Chicas gracias por las que aún están conmigo en este camino. Especiales gracias a mi nueva beta Flor, espero que nuestro trabajo juntas sea muy bueno y gracias por los consejos que me has dado, estos me han servido demasiado.

En fin recuerden mi twitter (arroba)CamilaTPattz85

No olviden dejar reviews, eso me impulsa escribir.

Gracias a: medeas16, darky1995, Danny Ordaz, janalez, Danny Cullen 9, Mary-Li Tsukiyomi, Elizabethmasencullen16, Tulipan 8, DANIELADRIAN, EriM, MONIELITA CULLEN, ladea y por ultimo a Guest.

Si olvide alguna díganme. Bye

Cam.

Besos


End file.
